LOTS (Revised)
by Lindsey Dylan
Summary: .:REVISED:. Welcome to the L.O.T. (League of Teens), a top-secret training facility run by the Teen Titans and Young Justice League. Here, the next generation of heroes and heroines are trained control their powers and use them to bring justice. NO MORE OCs PLEASE! Rated T for Violence and Language! (Ratings may go up)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so some of you may be wondering 'Why is this crazy bitch revising her story again?' Well, I have a good reason: I didn't like what I wrote. So I'm fixing it up. You see, if I don't like something then I change it or I fix it. I'm still leaving up the old version so new readers can go get an idea of what this fic is about. I will not give up on this story. This story is my best story yet. I have a lot of things planned. However, there will be SOME major chances. I'd tell you guys what those changes are... but that would ruin the surprise. I'll be asking for more OCs after the tenth or thirteenth chapters. Yada yada yada.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Briarwood Preparatory Academy (BPA) is coming back. I'll be getting start on BPA after I finish editing and writing the chapters for the first half of L.O.T.S. If you would like to get a head start and begin working on an OC, you can simply click the link on my profile. (I don't wanna get into trouble with the "Eliminator" again)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LISTED OCs OR THE CHARACTERS FROM YOUNG JUSTICE, TEEN TITANS, AND MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! I only own my OC, Olivia Madison.**

* * *

**_~Prologue~_**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER  
FEBRUARY 2, 06:54 EST**

A group of five young adults, plus a teenager, walked through the halls of the Watchtower. An ebony haired man in the group wore a black unitard with a black stylized domino mask and black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. The chest area of his uniform was emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area was colored in a lighter grey and he wore a black utility belt with a holster on the side of his right leg. Next to him was a woman, also with dark hair, dressed in a black halter bodysuit with tiny silver stars printed all over the fabric. She wore silver bracelets, a silver armlet on her left arm, and silver knee-high boots. "What if they reject us?"

"They we continue with our plans." The man replied.

"What about Batman?" She asked as other two men walked and talked behind them.

One of them was a redhead, dressed in a completely red Robin Hood-esque costume. The other man was, yet, again dark-haired and dressed in a red and black unitard with black gloves and boots; he was Tempest. "What about the Bat?" The youngest in the group asked. The teen was wearing a red and black suit with a stylized yellow "R" symbol on the left side of his chest. The suit had long sleeves and he wore a black gloves and a black cape, with the inside being yellow and a unique pattern at the end. The boy was wearing a yellow belt and a black domino mask. He was dressed like Robin: the Boy Wonder.

"He will most likely be the one to have the League turn down your request." The woman stated.

"Relax, Donna, you always have to make a big deal out of nothing." The man dressed as Robin Hood replied.

"_Please_, as if you have _nothing_ to worry about, _Arrow_." The woman, Donna, said.

"It's _Red_ Arrow, and I don't have anything to worry about." The man stated.

"_Right_," Donna's tone was drenched with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"What's our argument?" The teen, known as Robin, asked as Donna and Red Arrow entered into an argument.

"We don't have one." The man in the black suit replied.

"What do you mean we don't have one?" Robin said. "Nightwing-"

"We'll wing it, just leave it to me." Nightwing stated as a blur of yellow and red ran up to him.

"Dude, the cafeteria is serving donuts today and I just scored some." The yellow and red flash stated, stuffing his mouth with powdered donuts.

"That's great, KF." Nightwing waved him off.

"Did you hear a single word I said?" Kid Flash stated, the sugar licking his fingers. "They have donuts in the cafeteria man! Doughy circles with a hole in the middle!"

"Not now, Wally, go eat your donut... or something." He said.

"Man, no wonder Kori dumped you this time." He muttered.

"Heard that, and she didn't dump me." Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"Wait- What happened?"

"Nothing, Kori just overacted." Nightwing said.

"No," Robin gave him a look. "_Shush!_"

Nightwing and the others watched Robin, whose eyes were wide with shock. He has a finger pressed inside his ear. He was using a communication link. "Tim, what's the problem?" Nightwing asked.

"Superboy got injured... badly" Robin stated. "Abort mission and prepare a report on progress and the incident, I'll be there as fast as possible." Robin looked at the adults. "I have to go." He stated, dashing down the halls of the Watchtower.

"Jesus Christ," Tempest commented as they approached a metal door. The door's sensors picked up on their movement and it parted open, sliding into the wall. When they walked in, it closed behind them. All eyes landed on them the moment they entered the monitor womb. Nightwing's body stiffened momentarily, but he regained composure. He spotted his former mentor walking towards him. Nightwing felt the brooding nature of the Dark Knight wash over him, all confidence was gone. "

Dick?" A chill traveled up his spine at the sound of Batman's dark, gruff, emotionless tone.

"We need to talk." Nightwing replied.

* * *

"We deny your request."

Nightwing gritted his teeth. He was afraid they would say that. Nightwing instantly regretted coming to the Watchtower without an argument, rather than planning one out like Tim had suggested the day before. Currently, Nightwing and the four other young adults were standing in the Watchtower's Hall of Justice. Their mentors sat at a round table. Present were: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Arrow, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). "That's not fair." Red Arrow stated.

"Your arguments were invalid." Wonder Woman said.

"We shouldn't have to mentor those kids." Nightwing pointed out.

"Then that would apply to us." Superman replied.

"Superman's right, we didn't have to mentor you." Batman agreed. "We indoctrinated all of you into crime fighting; we could have let you live normal lives instead. However, remember, _you_ were the ones who wanted to be at our sides and help us."

"I followed you because _Bruce Wayne _proved to be inept to raise a nine-year-old boy." Nightwing focused his eyes on the Dark Knight. "He was hardly around, but the Batman was."

"Your request is still denied." Green Arrow sighed.

"That's not fair!" Kid Flash snapped. The four other protégés blinked, staring at the speedster with wide eyes. He was never the one to snap. Usually, Kid Flash was so calm and laid back. One could only guess that the tension in the room was having a bad effect on him.

"Why?" The Flash asked.

"The Team's last mission was in _August_." Kid Flash replied. "It's been _six_ months since the mission was _assigned_."

"So?" Green Arrow raised an eyebrow.

"They haven't made any progress." Nightwing replied.

"What was the mission?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It was a covert mission; they were supposed to infiltrate LexCorp." He said.

"Batman, didn't you assign that mission?" Superman looked at the Dark Knight.

"I didn't, Robin did." Batman shook his head.

"They haven't gotten the least amount of work done?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"No," Red Arrow replied.

"Why's that?" He said.

"They're all busy helping out the newest members." Tempest replied.

"How does your organization fit into all this?" The Flash asked.

"We've always taken in new heroes, but it's too much to help them out and keep watch over an entire city at the same time." The Flash's protégé stated.

"And...?" Wonder Woman said. "Why should we do anything? These organizations were _your_ idea. If you can't handle the work, then maybe you should have rethought your plans before you got started."

"Do you remember Terra?" Donna asked. Everyone looked at her in pure confusion. They were talking about one topic and suddenly Wonder Woman's sister brings them to another.

"Yes, why?" Wonder Woman folded her arms over her chest.

"Terra was a mercenary, who secretly worked with Deathstroke behind _our_ backs." Donna said. "The girl could, literally, move the entire Earth if she wanted to. She had the power, but she didn't have the willpower to do it."

"We still don't understand." Green Arrow said. "What does Terra have to do with any of _this_?"

"Because _he_ got to her first before _we_ could help her." Tempest replied. "The Team's already losing patience with new members. If they suddenly give up on mentoring, they're leaving them out in the open to be taken in by people like-"

"Joker?" Kid Flash asked.

"No, he has Harley." Red Arrow said.

"Luthor," KF stated.

"He has that robo-bodyguard." He replied.

"They get the point." Tempest stated. "As I was saying, we just need a place to train the new heroes separately. It'll let the Team and the Titans get their jobs done, and it'll make things easier."

"Besides, even if you don't agree, we'll still carry on with our plans." Donna Troy folded her arms over her chest. Their former mentors glanced at one another. Batman cleared his throat.

"What are the conditions?" He asked. The five ex-protégés looked at one another.

"I'm sorry, what?" Donna said.

"If we change our minds and agree to follow along with your plans, what are the terms and conditions of the agreement?" He clarified. The ex-protégés leaned in close and whispered to one another for a short moment. They felt all eyes on them as they silently discussed the conditions. Nightwing nodded and the five of them pulled away.

"For starters, we won't be sticking to a single mentor so don't expect one of us to do so." Nightwing stated. "A different mentor per day is more like it. Every member of the League, Team, and Teen Titans will have to mentor, be a combat instructor, and act as a _den-mother _when needed."

"Anything else?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, actually, we also would like our _own_ headquarter." Tempest added. "You know... since the Team currently shares the Watchtower ever since Mount Justice was destroyed."

"What do you have in mind?" Superman asked.

"Underground, but don't worry; we'll stay away from the location of the Batcave." Red Arrow stated. "We'll also need some sort of transportation other than the Zeta-Tubes."

"Bio-Ship?" Martian Manhunter guessed with a sigh.

"You got it." He replied.

"Is that all?" Green Arrow asked.

"That's all." Nightwing nodded. Batman stood up from his seat. The eight other League members looked at him. "

All those in favor of ratifying the results?" Batman asked, standing up from his seat.

"I!" All of the League members replied in unison, some even raising up their hands to prove it.

"All those oppose?" Batman said. There was a silence. "Then we are adjourned." The Dark Knight stated before taking his seat next to the Man of Steel. "You can begin with your plans, but someone will have to be running the operations."

"I will," Nightwing volunteered.

"Dude, you're already taking care of the Titans." Kid Flash stated.

"I can handle it," He stated.

"But, Dick-"

"I said I can handle it, I've been running the Teen Titans since I was sixteen." Nightwing stated. "I think I can manage."

"Very well then, that makes you responsible for everything concerning the well-beings of the new heroes." Wonder Woman nodded.

"I fully accept that responsibility." He replied.

"Alright, let's begin with the operations." Superman stated.

* * *

**And that, my boys and girls, is how the L.O.T came to be in case you were all wondering. So, I pretty said everything I wanted to say at the beginning of the chapter, R&amp;R.**

**Goal: 10 Reviews (please!)**

* * *

**NOTICE: I would like everyone to fill out the following below (This for wardrobe update)**

**Winter:**

**Spring:**

**Summer:**

**Fall:**

**Sub-Zero Climates: (your OC needs a uniform that'll be able to keep them warm, and withstand, in a place with a sub-zero climate like Siberia.)**


	2. Welcome to the LOT

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Introducing:**

**Destiny (formerly know Désirée; aka Amber Winston) - Dimwitted Rebel**

**Silverflame (Katie S. Thorne) - redpetal888**

**The Blue Gentleman- KingOfStories01**

**Brash- emmausgirl94**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! I DO NOT OWN JUNIOR TITANS (THAT BELONGS TO THEULTIMATEKELLYCLARKSONFAN)! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LISTED OCs OR THE CHARACTERS FROM YOUNG JUSTICE, TEEN TITANS, AND MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! I only own my OC, Olivia Madison.**

* * *

**_~Chapter 1~_**

* * *

**DIAMOND HEAD  
AUGUST 25, 02:00 HDT**

She covered the face up with the white sheet. Crimson immediately began seeping through the sheets upon contact. The girl's face was paler than usual and her delicate hands were shaking. She was a mess.

The doors slid open, parting into the walls. The girl turned around, facing the dark-haired man dressed in a black unitard: Nightwing. "What happened?" He asked. She could tell he was upset. It was clear by the tone in his voice.

"I had no idea, I swear." She replied. "I-I... Cerebro... h-he..."

The girl looked down, pulling up the hood of her long white cloak. Nightwing sighed, and so did she. "Things haven't been the same since Ace was left the team." She stated.

"I understand, but that is no excuse; this mission required everyone to be on full alert." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Everyone?" She said. "It was just the two of us! Brash had us outnumbered."

"Expect the unexpected, always be prepared." Nightwing stated. "I know it sounds cliché, but it's not. It's true, especially in this gig."

"But-"

"Just go hit the showers, Destiny." **(A/N: She's not my OC, but I'm starting out with her.)**

"But, Nightwing-"

"Go hit the showers." He said. Destiny looked at him in the eyes. He was the boss. She sighed and shook her head.

"Go ahead, dismiss me." Destiny stated as she turned on her heels and suddenly began to leave the medical bay. "I'm the only here anyways, so see if I care."

Her feet began levitating off of the floor and she flew right out the room. The door slid open and it closed behind her.

* * *

The steam calmed her senses. However, her mind was rattled by Cerebro's sudden death. If only she had seen that boulder coming... Destiny shook her head as she entered the locker room, a soft, lush white towel wrapped tightly against her form. "Pu em sserd!" Her eyes glowed as she spoke sudden nonsense. Suddenly her towel was replaced with a white leotard and a pair of ruffled white ankle-boots with short heels. She levitated towards Locker 349.

"Kcolnu!" Destiny spoke. Instantaneously, the lock sprung open without her even setting in a single combination. She removed the locker and took out folded white cloth. Destiny closed the locker door and locked it back up. She shook out the white cloth, which was actually another white cloak, and wrapped it around herself. Once she had her cloak on, Destiny flew out of the locker room.

* * *

**DIAMOND HEAD  
AUGUST 25, 02:10 HDT**

"What is that?"

Destiny heard the question when she walked into a room with a hatch in the ceiling and a large, circular platform. It was the mission room. Currently, there were four adults inside. Usually, there would usually be one mentor in the Cave. However, today was different. She could feel it.

Inside the Mission Room was a tall woman with completely green eyes and unblemished golden-tan skin. She murmuring to a dark-skinned, cybernetic man. They were looking directly at a hologram along with the other two people. "It looks like a person." A green-skinned teen with matching green hair and eyes commented.

"What are you guys talking about?" Destiny finally spoke. The four young adults looked up at her.

"How are you feelin', girl?" The cyborg asked. "We heard about Cerebro, you two were pretty close."

"I'm fine, so what's going on?" She asked.

"Come take a look." The green-skinned teen invited her over with a wave.

Destiny was reluctant, but she walked over. Finally, she understood what they were looking at. It was some place in Wyoming. Dancing flames reflected in her eyes. She had never since such devastation. "Where is this?" Destiny asked.

"Teton County, and it's happening now." Cyborg replied.

"It can't be." Destiny shook her head.

"It is," The golden-skin woman stated. "However, this fire did not start naturally".

The tips of the woman's long, massive fiery-red curls resembled the flames Destiny was currently viewing. She had bangs that spread across her forehead and she wore a purple, armored bodysuit with a sweetheart neckline and silver arm and neck plates. "Star's right," Cyborg replied.

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked.

"Take a closer look." A pale-skinned woman said, pulling up a holographic keyboard.

She typed on the interface and immediately the footage stopped. The woman began typing again, black strands of her hair falling out of place, and the screen was enlarged. Destiny still had no idea what they were looking at so she tried to squint her eyes to see well. It was useless. "It looks like a black blob of nothing." She commented.

Suddenly, the woman looked at Destiny with her indigo eyes. The woman wore a long, black and a dark black, sleeveless dress with slits on both sides and a hood that normally hid her face from view. She shook her head and turned to the cybernetic man. "Cyborg, you know how to work this thing; get some more clarity on the screenshot." She stated. Cyborg nodded and gently pushed her aside. He had finished using the interface and the keyboard disappeared afterwards. The picture was much clearer now. Destiny could finally make out a silhouette in the fire.

"It's a person." Destiny stated, still feeling confused as to why they were watching the footage.

"Exactly, that person must have caused the fire." Cyborg stated.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Destiny asked.

"Go with Beast Boy, he or she is probably another newbie." He replied. Destiny nodded.

* * *

**TETON COUNTY**  
**AUGUST 25, 06:40 MDT**

"Jesus Christ,"

Destiny couldn't believe her eyes as the sound of people screaming in a frenzy panic filled her ears. The entire area was set ablaze, and people were running like hell. In the center of it was a giant flame that seemed to be protecting the figure inside. It was acting like a barrier.

"Destiny!"

She turned around and saw a green Red-tailed Hawk land right behind her. The bird changed form and took the shape of a green-skinned teen: Beast Boy. "I'm going to get these people out of here, do you think you handle this one on your own?" He asked. Destiny gulped silently, looking at the towering flames before her. She was never assigned a mission where she had to retrieve a newbie before. That was usually Nightwing's job. He always had a way with words, it was no wonder he had so many affairs. However, Destiny nodded with reluctance and she turned to look back at Beast Boy.

"... Yeah, I think I can handle it." She replied loudly over the noise of the crackling fire.

"Great, I'll leave you to it then." He grinned and shifted back to his bird-form. In a blink of an eye, he took off soaring in the skies. Destiny sighed and she approached the barrier of flames, levitating slowly.

"... H-hey." She called out. However, the figure didn't appear to hear her. She couldn't even hear herself, the fire's loud crackles and sizzles completely drowning her out. It was useless. But she knew that she had to bring the person back to the Cave or she would never hear the end of it. Destiny shook her head and because to refocus her mind on the matter at hand. "HEY!" Destiny yelled.

The figure in the fire turned his/her head. Destiny could've sworn he/she was looking straight at her. _It's better than nothing, at least he or she acknowledge my presence_, she thought. "Foorpeirf em-"

_Crack!_

"Watch out!"

She spun around. The moment she saw a tree falling right behind her, her eyes went wide. "Dleihs noitcetorp gnorts a morf!" Destiny practically yelled over the noise, her hazel eyes glowing with a brilliant pale blue color.

Just as the tree finally came down, a visible pale blue shield protected her from the sudden falling tree. The collusion caused sparks to fly and the shield to falter, and the tree rolled over and fell beside her. Destiny let her shield down, feeling the vibrations of the crash. She kept turning around until she noticed a pair of blue dress shoes. Her gaze left the shoes, traveling up a pair of blue pants and a blue suit jacket with a red button-up shirt and black tie under. Her eyes locked onto a pair of light blue eyes that she could easily make out through the blue domino mask. Destiny parted her lips to speak but she didn't utter a single word. Heat rose to her cheeks. "Thanks." She stated, using her right hand to brush a loose lock of her hair back under the hood of her cloak and behind her right ear.

"No problem," He replied. The shield faded away, leaving them exposed to any more possible danger.

"Do you know who did this?" Destiny asked.

"If I did, I'd tell you." He replied. "I'm here to find out the same thing."

"This isn't place for humans." She stated.

"Good thing I'm not human then." The boy smirked.

"What do you-?"

"Ignis Iaculat."

A fireball shot out of his head once the boy nearly finished his words. It collided with another ball of fire, causing an explosion. The whole place was shrouded with smoke. Luckily, Destiny took cover before the explosion occurred. "Are you insane?" She asked. "That was a really dangerous stunt there, you could've caused a bigger fire."

"Unfortunately, I don't know any other spells yet… so I apologize." The boy stated.

"Who are you anyways?" Destiny said.

"The... Blue... Gentleman?" He replied with hesitance. "I don't know, I haven't really thought of a name."

"Well, if you're going to help, can you try getting people out of here?" She asked.

He nodded. "Foorperif em ekam!" Her eyes glowed as she finished speaking nonsense… literally. Destiny sighed. She flew towards the pillar of flames and just gazed at the towering shield. Destiny flew inside. She felt the heat radiating from within. It was warm; too warm. However, nothing happened to her. Her skin became resistant to the unbearable flames after she completed her spell.

She flew in deeper. Destiny was finally able to make out a girl at the very heart in the barrier of flames. It was had to make out her skin tone in the glow of the fire, but it was somewhat obvious that she was fair-skinned. The girl seemed to have sensed Destiny's presence because she kept looking at her. "Hey!" Destiny yelled from afar, shielding herself as the flames suddenly blazed with fury. "Look I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to help you."

The girl didn't seem to buy it and the fire grew harsher. "I promise nothing will happen, I'm a girl of my word." Destiny said, pulling something out of her cloak. The girl's eyes widened at the object in Destiny's hand: a collar. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words were consumed by the loud, crackling noise. Destiny moved in closer, swiftly flying to avoid the fireballs being shot after her.

"Srewop reh Sserppus!" She stated, flying towards the girl at full-speed. Destiny saw the girl attempt to launch an attempt, which confirmed the belief that her spell had worked. The girl nearly punched her up the jaw when she got close. However, Destiny intercepted the punch by catching her fist in the palm of her hand. She turned the girl around, keeping her arm at her back, and quickly placed the collar on her as fast as she could. The girl shook her off just as the collar was locked on. Suddenly it turned and the fire slowly died. Long blond hair hid the girl's face from Destiny's view.

"Who-Who are you?" She asked, slowly looking up at the heroine.

"That's not important." Destiny replied, looking into the girl's terrified light blue eyes. "I was sent here to retrieve you."

"Me?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"All you need to know is that I came here to get you and bring you back with me." Destiny stated. "So what's your name?"

"Katie… Thorne." The girl replied with some reluctance.

"Hey,"

Destiny saw the Blue Gentleman call out to her. "Everyone's been evacuated." He stated. She nodded.

"Yo! Destiny!"

She heard a squawk. A green Red-tailed Hawk landed right behind her, morphing into a green-skinned man. Beast Boy ran up to her. "I knew you could do it," He grinned. "So… who's the dude in blue?"

"The Blue Gentleman, or so he calls himself." Destiny replied. "Is it OK if he tags along?"

"No worries, let's just head back since we're finished here." Beast Boy stated. Destiny looked at the other two. They exchanged glances and nodded, following after the magic mistress and the green changeling.

* * *

**DIAMOND HEAD  
AUGUST 25, 04:00 HDT**

A beam of light grow from within a tunnel-like machine. Four silhouettes became visible as the light shone out into the Cave.

**Authorized: Katie Thorne A45**

**Authorized: Blue Gentleman A46**

**Recognized: Beast Boy B14**

**Recognized: Destiny E10**

The light faded. Destiny and the others stepped out of the tunnel. Blue Gentleman and Katie were in awe of the Cave. Destiny remembered the exact same feeling she felt when she was first inducted to the L.O.T. "Look, I have to get going." Beast Boy stated. "The League wants a report on the fire."

Destiny as Beast Boy ran back into the Zeta-Tube.

**Recognized: Beast Boy B14**

"Welcome to the L.O.T." Destiny stated as a brilliant light blasted behind her.

* * *

"What is this place?" Katie asked as Destiny lead them through the HQ.

"The YJL calls it the new Cave ever since the old Cave was blown up, but we're actually inside Diamond Head." She replied as they approached a door.

"Diamond Head?" Blue Gentleman cocked an eyebrow.

"Hawaii." Destiny explained.

"Hawaii!" Katie panicked. "That's three thousand miles away from my home!"

"Actually, we're three thousand _and_ _fifty-nine_ miles away from Teton to be exact." Destiny replied.

The door slid open, parting into the wall. The three of them walked in. They stood inside a fairly large, two-leveled room with gorgeous wooden bookshelves chocked full of books. There tables and chairs placed at the center of the room. "This is the library." She stated. "Most of the books here are encyclopedia and textbooks, some are simply here for pleasure."

Blue Gentleman and Katie looked around, walking around and browsing through shelves. "Don't touch that book."

Katie's hand dropped back to her side. "Why?" She asked Destiny. "It's just a book."

"It's fake." Destiny replied.

"Fake?" She cocked any eyebrow.

"There's a secret passage behind there if you try taking it out." She explained. "We only use it for emergencies, so, if you touch it, it'll activate a distress call."

"That's so cliché." Katie laughed.

* * *

"Wait- Diamond Head's a volcano... so we're inside a volcano?" Blue Gentleman said.

"We're underneath it, but there's nothing to worry about since Diamond Head has been extinct for years." She stated.

"So there's no chance of it ever erupting?" Katie asked as Destiny led them towards another door.

"Not one, Diamond Head has no lava supply." Destiny replied as they entered a pristine white room will mobile beds.

The room had advanced medical equipment, including an MRI scan and X-ray, inside. It reeked of rubbing alcohol. The smell was so strong it could make just about anyone gag. "Is this the infirmary?" Katie asked.

"We call it the medical bay." Destiny nodded.

"Why?" The Blue Gentleman said.

"It's been that way since my induction." She shrugged.

* * *

After the Medical Bay came a room with a holographic computer inside it. "This is the Mission Room." Destiny said. "This is the central chamber in the cave."

"What are those things?" Blue Gentleman asked, pointing to the two weird-looking machines.

"Zeta-tubes," She replied.

"Zeta-Tubes?" Katie repeated. "What are those?"

"It's a teleportation device that allows us to travel from one point to another around the entire globe, it's another method of traveling other than using the Bio-Ship." Destiny explained. "The only ones we know about are located in the Hall of Justice, the Watchtower, Mount Justice -before it got blown up-, Poseidonis, a bridge in New York City, the back alley phone booth in Gotham City, a back alley photo booth in Fawcett City, an out-of-order blue police box in Star City, Providence, a hidden storage room in Star City, and a shed on a Chicago landfill."

"Why so many?" the Blue Gentleman asked.

"Hawaii's part of the U.S., so we don't need to use the Bio-Ship to get around." She replied. "Flying is faster, but teleportation is fastest."

"Who's "we"?" Katie asked.

"The rest of the L.O.T." Destiny replied.

"There's more of you?" The Blue Gentleman said. She nodded.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"They're all on missions." She lied. "So moving on…"

* * *

"This is the Hangar." Destiny replied, leading them all into what had to be the Cave's largest room. It was multilevel, containing contains two more Zeta-Tubes and a machine in the center.

"What is that thing?" Katie asked.

"That's the Cave's main generator." She replied. "It's the main source of power for everything."

* * *

Next, they stopped in a room with benches and lockers. "This is the locker room." Destiny said. "Boys are on the left and girls are on the right."

She pointed to a door on the left. "Those are the showers." Destiny said before pointing to the door on the right. "And that's the workout room, which is just your gym with stair steppers, stationary bikes, elliptical trainers, treadmills, dumbbells, barbells, and all that jazz."

* * *

They stood in a room with half-filled shelves. "This is our souvenir room." Destiny said. "Like Kid Flash and Beast Boy, my friend Vespin had taken interest in collecting items from our mission to go in here."

"That's so cool." Katie commented. "A little creepy, but cool."

* * *

The next room they stood in had a decorative waterfall. "Wait- let me guess this one." Katie stated. "This is the… waterfall room?"

"You got it." Destiny nodded.

"What's the purpose of this room?" The Blue Gentleman asked.

"The L.O.T. uses it for private meetings and conservations." She explained. "Most meetings are held in secret because we don't want any involvement from the Justice League, the Young Justice League, or the Teen Titans."

* * *

"Here are the living quarters." Destiny sighed after they stopped. Katie and the Blue Gentleman saw a number of rooms, fairly similar in design, along a corridor. "The doors on the right are the boys' rooms and the ones on the left are for the girls." Destiny stated. "Usually, the L.O.T goes home after every mission. However, sometimes we'll crash here if we're too exhausted."

"These are temporary rooms?" Katie asked.

"Exactly, but there are some people who actually live here because they have nowhere else to go." Destiny nodded.

* * *

Destiny looked ahead. She saw a door at the end of the hall. "Finally," She groaned, sighing as they got closer. The door slid open as they approached it. They walked into the room and the door closed behind them. Inside the room was a green sofa and a large TV. Far away from the TV and the sofa was a kitchenette.

"This is lounge." Destiny stated. "Everyone basically hangs out here if we have nothing to do… or until we're deployed on a mission."

"What's with all the tunnels in this place?" Katie asked as she sat on the couch next to Destiny.

"The Team calls it the Underground Railroad 2.0." She explains. "If we have no means of transportation, we usually take one of the tunnels to reach our destination. My friend Cerebro… he came up with the name."

Destiny fell silent. Her eyes lowered to the floor and she drifted off. Her eyes stung. She blinked back raw tears and wiped at her eyes. "… I'm sorry." She laughed. "I have a tendency to get lost in my thoughts. It's a really bad habit."

She looked up. Katie was missing. "Where did she-?"

"She went down those stairs." The Blue Gentleman replied, pointing towards a stone doorway.

"Damn."

* * *

Katie shivered. She rubbed at her arms as she walked down a spiraling staircase. "I wonder how far down I am." She murmured to herself. "It's so cold… I can see my own breath."

She reached the bottom of the stairs. Katie looked around the room. The walls were covered with vines. There were statues all around the place. "What are you doing down here?"

Katie turned around as fast as possible. She sighed, facing Destiny. "What is this place?" She asked.

"This is the Grotto." Destiny stated.

"Grotto?" The Blue Gentleman looked around.

She nodded.

"How come I don't see your statue in here?" Katie cocked an eyebrow.

"This is a sanctuary in honor of our fallen members." Destiny sighed.

"So when you said that your teammates were all on missions…" The Blue Gentleman trailed off.

"It was lie, but technically it was true." She replied. "My friend Ace is on a mission… but she's not part of the L.O.T. anymore, she's working with the Young Justice League now."

"It's just you then." Katie said. All fell silent. Destiny kept her eyes glued to the figure of a lean boy. Despite the fact it was merely a statue, one could agree that the boy was very good-looking.

"Who is he?" The Blue Gentleman asked.

"He's Cerebro." She replied.

"How close were you guys?" Katie asked

"He was the first person to welcome me." Destiny stated. "He understood me, knew me like no one else did. We were inseparable. His death… it was all my fault."

"Did you like him?" She said.

"Pardon?" Destiny cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Did you have a crush on him?" Katie asked.

"I never asked you about who you like, so you don't ask me who I like either." She snapped.

"Alright, Jesus, chill." Katie put her hands up in defense. "I was just asking."

"Whatever, anything that ever happened between me and him is personal… it's history." Destiny replied. There was a dreadful that followed her sudden outburst. It was rather uncomfortable. However, Destiny knew she was right. _That girl _had no right to ask her such a personal, intimate question like that. She shook her head. The grotto had always such a negative impact on anyone who walked in to pay their respects to the deceased. It was starting to rub off on Destiny. She could feel it. It was unpleasant. Destiny shook her head.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked as Destiny began walking towards the stairs.

"I'm sick of this place," Was all Destiny said.

* * *

The doors to the lounge slid open. Five adults walked into the room: Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Katie and the Blue Gentleman had just made it up the stairs when the five superheroes walked in. "Where is she?" Nightwing asked. "Is she's here?"

"She's over there." Destiny replied, pointing over at Katie who was still by the stairs. Destiny plopped down on the green sofa as Nightwing and the other four heroes approached Katie and the Blue Gentleman.

"Greetings," Starfire stated.

"Um… Hi," Katie replied meekly. Nightwing looked over at the Blue Gentleman. He turned his head to Cyborg and murmured something to the dark-skinned man. The Blue Gentleman couldn't hear anything, and that made him uncomfortable.

"Destiny, who's this?" Cyborg pointed at the boy dress in blue and red.

"The Blue Gentleman," She stated.

"Hey, man," Cyborg nodded at him in acknowledgment. The Blue Gentleman nodded back. "Destiny, a word?" Cyborg stated. Destiny levitated off of the couch and followed after the adults. They exited the room, walking out into the hall.

"Why's he here?" Cyborg asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I let him tag along, Beast Boy said it was OK." Destiny said indifferently. Everyone turned to look at the green-skinned teen who shrunk under their harsh gazes

"Your mission was to just bring _her_ back, not _him_ as well." Nightwing stated.

"He helped me out." She waved everything off.

"All you were told to do was find her and bring her here, end of mission." He narrowed his eyes down at her.

"Well, unless you haven't noticed, I'm the only one here!" She snapped. "I'm the only one there is to deploy on missions. All the others either betrayed us or died, and let's not forget about the ones who were permanently injured and traumatized."

Nightwing fell silent.

"I'm sorry, but it's not easy doing a hundred tasks at the same time!" Destiny's eyes watered. "I'm only one person, you can't expect me to get everything done by myself!"

In a flash, she was gone. "I'll go talk to her." Raven muttered, she brushed past her teammates and followed Destiny down the hall.

"Destiny is most fragile at this time." Starfire stated. "You must not forget that she is still a child. Being on this team for so long has done a number on her. She is not how she once was anymore. Torch, Vespin, Spectra, Vortex… Cerebro… they were her family."

"She still didn't follow the mission." Nightwing muttered.

"Technically, she did." She replied. "She found the girl and brought her here, yes?"

"No outsiders are allowed in the Cave unless we're consented." He said. "For all we know, that guy could be actually working for whoever hired the Abyss."

Starfire shook her head and she turned on her heels. She lifted off the ground and flew down the hall after Raven. "Why are you guys so interested in me?"

The remaining adults turned around. They looked down at Katie. Katie had a strange look in her eyes that told them she didn't want to be part of anything. "You nearly burnt down an entire city, your home, with your powers." Raven replied. "If that isn't enough to interest us, then it's the fact that you don't even know how to control all that fire inside of you."

"I can control it." Katie argued.

"Then why didn't you before Beast Boy and Destiny arrived?" Raven asked. Katie didn't respond. Heat rose up to her cheeks. She was too embarrassed to think of a reply.

"Look, I don't need what you're offering." Katie stated. "Whatever happened today, won't ever happen again. I promise."

"Katie-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to find my parents, they're probably worried about me." Katie said. She walked out of the lounge.

"Wait-"

Katie turned around, only to discover Destiny and the Blue Gentleman right behind her. "What?" Katie asked.

"At least take this." Destiny sighed, placing a small object into Katie's hands.

"What's this?" Katie's eyes were filled with confusion as she observed the tiny gizmo.

"It's a communication link." She explained. "It goes in your ear."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Katie asked.

"Just in case you change your mind." Destiny said.

"I don't think I will." She replied. "Look, I won't-"

"Just take it." Destiny stated. "Call me if you're in trouble, and I'll be there on the double."

"Fine," Katie sighed. Katie turned around and continued to walk away from the pair. The Blue Gentleman turned to face Destiny.

"That reminds me, I should probably be going too." The Blue Gentleman stated.

"You're not going to join?" Destiny asked.

"I think I want to work solo for a little while more." He shrugged.

"Okay," She smiled weakly as she offered him a communication link as well. "The offer still stands if you ever change your mind."

"I'll take it into consideration." The Blue Gentleman said, picking the device out of Destiny's delicate hands. He turned away and followed after Katie. Destiny pulled her hood over her head and entered the lounge, floating absentmindedly to the sofa. She sat down and sunk back into the sofa's green, margarine-soft leather. She sighed. "

Well, this day had been great." She mumbled bitterly as Nightwing and the other adults walked out of the lounge. It was ironic. Here she was, all alone again. Sighing again, Destiny used her magic to turn on the big flat-screen. Immediately, Savannah Martin's face popped up on the screen. _"The mysterious robberies, which had left our country completely puzzled, have continued on to Fifth Avenue, New York City."_ Savannah Martin stated. _"Police have reported that there hasn't been any signs of forced entry."_

Destiny leaned forward with interest, raising up the volume. The teen host of "_LOL!_" had a serious expression on her face. Usually the girl was all smiles in front of the camera, but she must have been upset for some reason._"However, the police discovered a rather large hole inside each store, leading them to believe that the thief probably dug their way in." _Savannah continued._ "That is all we have for today, but stay tuned for more updates."_

Destiny gawked at the screen. There had to be more information than that. Something inside of her told her that police might have overlooked one tiny clue. It was a common mistake. Luckily, her mentors taught her well. "_Unfortunately, we have to take a break, but, when we get back, celebrity chef Giovanni Esposito will show Jessica how to make tofu lasagna." _Just like that, Savannah was all smiles again.

"That girl is so annoying." Destiny turned off the TV so she wouldn't have to see Savannah's annoying co-host, Jessica James, take over the screen.** (A/N: I own all fictional celebrities and shows that appear in this story, unless I say otherwise.)**

_Guess I'll have to take a look myself, _Destiny thought.

* * *

**NEW YORK  
AUGUST 25, 09:00 EDT**

_They must have overlooked something, _Destiny thought as she searched through all the stores in camouflage mode. There was a hole in the dead center of each store. The darkness overwhelmed the magic-user, causing her to simply avoid going near them at all costs. Something in her gut told her a bad thing would happen if she got close to it. "If there was no forced entry, then it's pointless to even dust for fingerprints." She muttered to herself. "Same thing with the glass display."

DNA searching was usually easy, mostly because Destiny could use her magic. However, it was rather difficult this time. Her magic didn't pick up anything, which only meant she had to stop being lazy and take matters into her own hands. "Impossible, every criminal has always left some sort of trace." Destiny stated. "No one could pull off a stunt like this, unless…"

She glanced down at the hole. The worst possible scenarios started playing in her mind. Her gut wanted to her stay away, but her mind was telling her to just get it over with. It was then she wished that she had a quarter. Instead, Destiny sighed and she braced herself as she slowly flew down into the darkness.

It was too dark to see. White light in a spherical form lit up her right hand. She could hardly see anything down there, except for a glowing trail of thick, icky green slime. Destiny pulled out a cotton swab and a Ziploc bag from her sleeves. She dunk the cotton swab in the green residue. "Gross," Destiny placed the Q-tip securely in the baggie, "what is this stuff?"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. In the midst of the semi-darkness, Destiny could make out what seemed to be tentacles from miles away. As they slithered around the corner, she hastily flew back up to the surface. Just as she saw a glimpse of the sunset, one of the tentacles wrapped around her fragile body and pulled her back down.

"Surprise!"

Destiny looked at the person in front of her in a mixture of surprise and fear. But both emotions suddenly went away as the room became pitch black. Destiny closed her eyes and exhaled.

* * *

**METROPOLIS  
AUGUST 25, 10:00 EDT**

_I could join… No- it's too soon… I just got started, _he thought as he walked down the streets of Metropolis. The sun was beginning to set. He didn't have to worry about being out late. Metropolis wasn't like Gotham City at night. Hardly anything happened at night anyways… well, except the occasional robberies. Other than that, Metropolis was always safe with Superman around 24/7.

The Blue Gentleman stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Speak of the devil, Superman had just flown right past him. The Blue Gentleman blinked and continued to walk as a strange feeling settled in his gut. "Something doesn't feel right." He muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He felt the slight rumble of a ground. _Earthquake? _He wondered. There was a loud crash not too far away from him. The Blue Gentleman looked. Giant roots had sprouted out from the ground, breaking the ceiling of a building nearby.

_"Someone… please… I need backup… Help…"_

The Blue Gentleman looked around for the voice. He looked high and low until he reached into his pockets and pulled out the communication link Destiny had given him. He held it to his ear and quietly listened. _"Help… please…"_

He quickly hooked up the device into his ear and pressed the little button the side. "Destiny, are you OK?" He asked. "Where are you?"

_"Who is this?"_

"It's J- It's the Blue Gentleman." He replied.

_"Listen… can't…. me… hurt…"_

"What?" The Blue Gentleman was puzzled as the transmission suddenly got a little fuzzy. "Destiny, just hold on, I'm coming to get you."

* * *

**NEW YORK  
AUGUST 25, 10:00 EDT**

"Come on now, Des," She laughed. "Cheer up."

"I'll cheer up once you're behind bars." Destiny murmured.

"Are you honestly still upset that I killed that dork?" She asked.

Destiny remained silent. That dork she was talking about had a name. He might not have been seen as a major threat to the bad guys, but he was in a way. Cerebro's powers were one of kind. Any villain would've died to have that kid on their side. "Listen, I had to kill him so I could save the best for last."

"How touching." Destiny rolled her eyes. "I didn't think _Brash_ cared about me so much."

"Please, _Brash_ could care less about your welfare." Brash scoffed. "Once I'm done here, you're being sold off to the highest bidder."

"What are you talking about?" Destiny asked.

"I actually thought you'd be smart enough to figure it out." Brash sighed, twisting the end of a lock of her long brown hair.

"Like I would willingly work for a criminal." Destiny scoffed.

"Like I care." Brash replied. "If you'll excuse me, I've got some business to take care of."

The thing about Brash that set her apart from other criminals was her intelligence level. Unlike them, she wasn't an idiot. Destiny hated that about her. Most criminals would forget to remove sharp objects that she could've used to cut the ropes at her wrists. But, no, the area was completely stripped of potential murder weapons. Brash must have been careful about the surroundings and probably removed any sharp pieces of rock or pointy things. Destiny sighed. "Sepor, e-"

She tensed, stopping mid-spell as plant roots slowly slithered up her body and covered her mouth. _"These walls have ears, honey."_ Destiny could hear Brash. _"Besides, I can't let you get away. It's bad for business."_

Destiny rolled her eyes. She stretched her mouth open wide beneath the roots. _"Don't even think of biting those, you'll just regret it afterwards." _Brash said. _"The acid in those roots will just eat away that **pretty** little mouth of yours. Now, imagine what would happen if just a single drop landed on one of my babies."_

_So much for Plan B, _Destiny thought with another eye roll. However, just then, the walls shook and the ground above showered her with bits of dirt. She could hear a pair of feet approaching her at a running pace. "Who are you?" She asked.

"_Ignis Iaculat_."

She felt heat radiating on the skin on her wrists as the ropes that kept her bound loosened. Standing up, the ropes fell to the ground and Destiny turned around to look at her savior. It was the Blue Gentleman. "I told you not to come here." She glared.

"I was the only one who received the transmission, you would've probably been killed if I didn't come right away." He replied.

Destiny knew it was true and nodded. A silent apology. The Blue Gentleman nodded back in acceptance of the apology. "We should probably get out of here." He suggested.

The ground starting rumbling and shaking beneath them as large roots started shooting down around the corner. "That seems like a good idea." Destiny quickly agreed. "Ecafrus eht ot su ekat!"

Just as the roots came closer, they disappeared into thin air. They opened their eyes and appeared back in the jewelry store. Multiple vines sprouted up through the building, shooting up the roof. Brash, seated in a throne made of roses, came close to them, yet kept her distance as well. "Cheaters, you used magic." She pouted. However, her pout quickly turned into a smirk. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

The vines darted towards the magic-wielding duo, but they swift enough to dodge them. The deadly vines made an immediate U-turn and came back at them. "Ignis Iaculat!" The Blue Gentleman exclaimed as a fireball shot right out of his hand. The fire burned a hole right into one of Brash's "babies". Destiny heard a loud screech as the vine thrashed about and finally shriveled up.

"You're going to pay for that!" Brash screamed, glaring daggers. The ground shook as purple menacing thorns suddenly sprouted on the thorns. The Blue Gentleman shot another fireball at it as Destiny began soaring above, dodging the thorns that were being shot at her like missiles.

"That's a new one." Destiny commented as she finally took cover. She watched as a hole burned through another vine. Then, like magic, the hole began closing up on its own. It looked good as new.

"I've got plenty more tricks up my sleeves, in case you were wondering." Brash smirked. Destiny gritted her teeth. She was psychic, too!? Destiny couldn't take it anymore. Brash was just causing too much trouble for her to handle. Destiny was even considering early retirement for just a second. Destiny sighed. _This isn't going to work, _she thought. Those things would just reappear after they were burned. They couldn't get near Brash with all those carnivorous plants protecting her anyways. Destiny already knew what the outcome would be anyways. Brash always won in the end. It was like that since Destiny first met her. "Do you have plan?"

Destiny snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the Blue Gentleman. He was looking directly at her, as if she was the leader. Technically, she was since there was no one else on the Team but her. "Not really," Destiny sighed. "I mean, how do you beat something that's just going to heal itself?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or do you actually want an answer?" The Blue Gentleman raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to, but answer _would_ be nice." Destiny replied. She turned to look at him. "How did you get that vine to shrivel up like it did?"

"I shot a fireball." He shrugged

"But that's impossible." She said. "The other one patched itself up immediately."

"Then could have happened?" The Blue Gentleman said as if pointing out a fact.

"I think… It probably burned itself." Destiny muttered.

"How?" He asked.

"It was something Brash said to me when she had me tied up." Destiny stated. _Now, image what would happen if just a single drop landed on one of my babies._ "Some of the acid inside it must have landed on itself. If we can just get these things to spew out the acid… but how?"

"Attack the heart first." He stated.

"What?" She blinked

"The heart is the source of life, destroy that and you take those things out." The Blue Gentleman explained. "Everything has a weakness, there is no living thing in this entire planet that doesn't."

"We just need a whole lot of fire." Destiny muttered.

"I think I can help."

Both teens turned behind him, their jaws dropping when they saw Katie. "Great it's another little runt," Destiny's eyes widened when she heard Brash's annoyed voice.

"Get down!" Destiny, pulling Katie onto her knees as the vines darted towards her. They would've knocked her head off if Destiny hadn't made her duck. Once they retracted, Destiny turned back to look at the blond. "What are you doing here?" Destiny asked.

"I got your transmission, so I decided to help." Katie replied.

"You can barely control your powers." She growled.

"I can still help!" Katie glared momentarily before relaxing.

"We need all the help we can get." The Blue Gentleman pointed out.

"… _Fine!_" Destiny sighed in defeat. "But I'm not getting in trouble if something backfires on us."

"We promise." Katie and the Blue Gentleman replied in unison.

"OK, the plan," Destiny began telling them the plan.

* * *

**NEW YORK  
AUGUST 25, 10:52 EDT**

Destiny and Katie wandered through the dark tunnel that connected to the jewelry store. Katie had lit up the way with a fire she had conjured up, breathing slowly. "So what are we looking for?" Katie asked.

"Something that looks it could pump life into a plant." Destiny sighed. "Sorry I can't give a good description."

"So, basically, a heart?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Destiny nodded. "Now let's just hope we find it before BG tires out. Once we do, you'll destroy it and then we can head back up for the grand finale. Hopefully, someone will be there to pick up the trash. I'll be glad to get rid of _her_ as soon as possible."

"You _really_ hate Brash, don't you?" Katie sighed.

"You have no idea," Destiny muttered. Faint thumps could be heard as they walked further and further. They could practically feel it throbbing in their chests as the beats got louder and louder. It was actually a heart made out of plants. It glowed brilliantly, red light washing over the room. "This is it." Destiny sighed. She inhaled and slowly released her breath. "Ti nurb!"

Destiny's eyes glowed as she released a pillar of fire from her hand. Katie watched from the sideline. The heart's beating slowly increased until it was thumping erratically. She tore her gaze away when she felt Destiny grab her by the wrist. "We have to go before that thing explodes." She stated. Katie nodded and began following after her. Destiny had lifted off the ground and began flying at a breakneck pace, scooping Katie up from under her arms. The tunnel rumbled as the sound of the heart's thumping died. The rumbled lasted for a few minutes. "Time to end this." Destiny glared at Brash, setting Katie down on the floor. The Blue Gentleman was badly bruised. He kept dodging and countering Brash's attacks. "Remember what you have to do?"

"Burn it down?" Katie blinked.

"Burn it down," Destiny nodded. Katie could hear her mutter some nonsense before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

"BG!"

The Blue Gentleman's eyes widened, freezing in his tracks just as he was about to avoid another vine. He looked around, knowing it was Destiny. Strangely, he didn't see her. "Watch out!"

He felt something knock him down as a bunch of Brash's vines shattered the glass windows of the store. He could feel someone else's weight on top of him before it disappeared. "Destiny?" He said. "Where are you?"

"I used a spell to make myself invisible, it's the only way I can get Brash without noticing me." A voice whispered.

"Did you destroy the heart?" He asked, ducking behind a display case as another vine came his way.

"Yeah, and now we're here to finish this. Katie is already set on destroying the rest of the vines, now you just have to keep up the distraction so I can put the collar on her."

"Easier said than done," The Blue Gentleman sighed.

"I'm sorry, but please try to hang in there for a little bit longer."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll definitely try." He nodded.

"Thank you, I owe you one."

* * *

Katie ran, her heart quickening its normal pace as she pushed herself. She could feel herself growing warmer by the second as she got closer. The heat slowly rose to her cheeks, and she could definitely feel it in her hands and mouth. She took a moment to look at her skin while she kept running. Tiny flames were slowing consuming her body, until she was nothing but fire. That's when she jumped. Her body, crackling and sizzling, burned through the vines, the smoke causing the fire detectors to go off. Katie heard them shriek, thrashing about until they withered. She grinned. "You!"

Katie's eyes widened as she turned to face Brash, who stood a few feet away from her. She could see hell blazing Brash's green eyes. "Looks like I'm going to need a little weed-killer!" Brash snapped. Katie was confused. Nothing had happened. _Did Destiny get the inhibitor collar on Brash already?_ Katie wondered.

"Get out of the way!"

Katie saw a shadow towering over her. She urged herself to run, but it was like she was frozen. But she wasn't. Brash had her rooted to her spot. She felt herself getting sweaty by the moment. A large part of the roof came crashing down. Katie's eyes widened, letting out a scream. What happened next was a blur. She had felt that way before. She just couldn't remember.

* * *

Destiny gritted her teeth, shielding herself as Katie released a large, powerful blast of fire. She quickly moved towards Brash and locked the collar on around the girl's neck before Brash could sense her presence and react. The Blue Gentleman had come around to drag Brash off outside. Destiny could only imagine that what happened at that moment probably happened when Katie nearly burned down all of Teton County… or, at least, along the lines of what happened. "Foorperif em!" Destiny muttered, her eyes glowing before she began diving into the fire. _Talk about déjà vu_, Destiny rolled her eyes as she slowly approached Katie. The blond had curled up into a ball and was huddled in a corner. Destiny could see her shaking. "Katie," Destiny called out to her.

"Leave me alone," she whispered.

"Katie, I-" Destiny said.

"You were right, OK?" Katie snapped. "I shouldn't have come here!"

"If you hadn't come… well, let's not try and think about what could have happened if you didn't come." She replied. "You really helped us back there."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Katie snapped.

"I just want to help you." Destiny stated. "You might-"

"Then leave me alone!" She snapped. Her eyes widened upon hearing Destiny's pained cry. Katie immediately rushed over and took a look at her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't… I just-"

"It's OK, I guess my magic wasn't strong enough," Destiny said, "but you need to calm down. You might burn down the entire city."

"It won't work, I tried doing that in Teton." Katie's eyes began watering as she looked at Destiny's burned hands.

"Then I'm going to have to put an inhibitor collar on you." She said.

"I thought you only had one." Katie rubbed at her eyes.

"I used my magic to create two, in case Brash destroyed one." Destiny shook her head, pulling out a black collar from within her cloak. She put it around Katie's neck and locked it in place. It lit up, signaling that it was on. The fire slowly began growing smaller and smaller until there was nothing but smoke. Katie dried up her eyes before she could even shed a single teardrop. Destiny stood up from the ground and helped Katie up. The Blue Gentleman walked back in with Brash, who had been gagged and bound.

"This… wasn't a good day," He commented.

"Tell me about it." Destiny shook her head, sighing in relief.

"So… are the cops coming or what?" Katie asked as Brash glared at all three of them.

"They definitely are." The Blue Gentleman pointed up at the sky. People began descending from above. Destiny took a look around and sighed.

"We really blew the roof off this place… literally." She stated.

"This is proof that I've been here." Katie sighed miserably as the costumed people finally surrounded them. It was then that the cops appeared, sirens wailing not too far from them. "Who are those people?"

"My mentors," Destiny hissed as Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg approached the three of them. Nightwing didn't look very pleased, Starfire was just concerned. Beast Boy and Cyborg gave them a look as if what they had done was the greatest thing they've ever seen. Raven just stood there with her usual emotionless expression.

"No one assigned you this mission." Nightwing stated.

"I know, but I couldn't just leave this for later when you decide to assign it a week later." Destiny said.

"It's good that you decided to take this upon yourself, but look at all this damage." He glared.

"So a few buildings blew up, big deal." Destiny rolled her eyes. "At least I caught the little-"

"It was reckless and unorganized!" He retorted.

"You blow up stuff all the time!" Destiny exclaimed.

"She has a point there, bro." Beast Boy stated. Nightwing glared at him.

"She let an untrained metahuman onto the field, she's lucky the entire city didn't turn into ashes!" Nightwing said. Katie shrunk, knowing that it was her fault.

"That untrained metahuman is standing _right_ there, you know." Destiny glared. Nightwing sighed.

"I shouldn't be arguing with you." Nightwing stated. Just then, Raven walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stepped back as Destiny's mentor stood in front of her. Destiny immediately shrunk.

"It's not a good idea to be arguing with a teenager, that's only just going to cause more pointless arguments." Raven said. "We knew you wouldn't be able to resist taking action after you saw the news, so we watched you the entire time. Nightwing didn't know about it because we knew how he would react."

"Why?" Destiny asked.

"Consider it a secret evaluation." Destiny turned to look at Wonder Woman before turning back to Raven.

"We were looking to see if you were ready to move on to the next stage, but we just didn't expect these two to help you out." Raven nodded. "However, you still have a long way to go. You performed well, but there were some points that you should've thought about. What Katie did cannot happen ever again."

"What did she do?" She said.

"From what my scanners show me, most of the heat signatures I picked up radiate from Katie's hands and mouth." Cyborg stated. "Back there, she was able to set her whole body on fire. It was cool to watch, but it can't happen again. She could've died. It's best to keep all that fire coming from her hand and mouth next time."

"How should I know?" Destiny asked in exasperation.

"It's common sense." Raven replied. "You should know that she hasn't been trained, so why should you expect her to do a move that she hasn't even done before?"

"Noted," Destiny shrunk back. Raven and the other four turned around, starting to walk away. "Wait- Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Cave," Beast Boy stated.

"You should probably head back over there too." Nightwing suggested.

"What about Brash?" She asked.

"The cops will take care of her." Cyborg replied as they continued to walk away. Just like that, the Justice League members began leaving. Destiny sighed.

* * *

**DIAMOND HEAD  
AUGUST 25, 06:00 HDT**

"OK, Nightwing probably doesn't want to admit it but that was the most awesome thing ever!" Beast Boy laughed. "You were like ZAP! And Katie was like 'fire power'! And then BG was all SWOOSH!"

"That's nice Beast Boy," Destiny smiled weakly as the green-skinned teen left the mission room. She stood with Katie and the Blue Gentleman. She turned around to face them. "So… what do you guys plan on doing next?" She asked them. Katie and the Blue Gentleman exchanged glances.

"Well… I think its best that I, you know, join so tomorrow won't be a repeat of today." Katie replied. "I mean, I don't want to hurt people like when I burned you."

"It's OK, but it's nice to hear that you've changed your mind." Destiny shrugged. She turned to look at the Blue Gentleman. "What about you?"

"… I haven't decided yet." He sighed. "I still want to go solo for a bit, get my feet wet. But now, I also want to join."

"No one's forcing you to join." Destiny said. "No one will be upset if you decide not to."

"Please!" Katie pleaded. He smiled.

"Fine." The Blue Gentleman shook his head. "I'll join."

"Alright then, let's get you initiated." Destiny smiled back.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION  
AUGUST 25**

Footage was being played on multiple screens. He sat in his chair, watching as everything unfolded before his eyes. The team of three had done well in taking down Brash. Just as he had expected. Several scenes had been set to rewind and play several key moments over and over again. Each of them had potential, but one of them had the _most_ potential. That was the one he wanted. "Have you decided yet?"

He turned around to face to girl who had been standing behind him the whole time. Her face was kept hidden by a white Venetian rabbit mask and her brown, almost black, hair was tied up in a bun. "I have, believe it or not." He stated, turning back around to face the screens. He leaned forward in interest, resting his chin on his hands as he placed on his elbows on the control desk.

"You're just not certain." The girl added.

"Precisely," He nodded. "I believe that it's best if we run some more tests. I have a feeling there will be more to come."

"What would you like to do?" She asked.

"I'll leave that one up to you, just don't kill them or… do anything too rash." He gave her a look that told it all. The girl smirked. _This is going to be fun,_ she thought.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter! I hope that it was a bit better than the last. You get a tour of the L.O.T.S. facility, Diamond Head. And then you get more your villain and action-packed scenes. So, that's pretty much it.**

**Now, what's this at the end? Who could that man possibly be? And who was the girl? WHAT? You want to know? Well, then stay tuned and be on the lookout for any updates. Thanks for reading! So R&amp;R!**

**Goal: 20 Reviews (please!)**


	3. Deception

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Introducing:**

**Amphitrite (Blaire Anderson) - TheUltimateKellyClarksonFan**

**Dart- Hazardous By Instinct**

**Blackwatch- Renchard19**

**Tricksters 4 –Four: clockwork-industries**

**Deadshot – Barret M107 (brief appearance)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! I DO NOT OWN JUNIOR TITANS (THAT BELONGS TO THEULTIMATEKELLYCLARKSONFAN)! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LISTED OCs OR THE CHARACTERS FROM YOUNG JUSTICE, TEEN TITANS, AND MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! I only own my OC, Olivia Madison.**

* * *

**_~Chapter 2~_**

* * *

**Jump City  
SEPTEMBER 6, 23:30 PDT**

Sirens blared as the intruders continued to race the halls while red lights flashed on and off everywhere they went. They skidded as they made a sharp turn at the corner. Security was right on their tail. "Remind me why we're here." One of the members in the group asked. She huffed at a loose strand of her white hair.

"We've been gone for a week, we can't let Jump City think that the Tricksters Four have disappeared forever." The girl in the Alice-in-Wonderland-style dress replied. Her face was hidden behind a white Venetian Rabbit mask and her hair was kept tied up in a bun.

"Get back here!"

Security had arrived. The girl and her group were surrounded. Sighing in annoyance, the girl shook her head and folded her arms over her chest. "No fair, you guys used a shortcut!" She huffed. She quickly turned aside when one of the security guards lunged at her. "Unnecessary roughness!"

Her friends laughed as she quickly hid behind the same guard's back, turning every time the guard did. She kicked the guard in the rear, sending him flying towards two other guards. "Anyone wanna play_ Keep Away_?" The girl asked as she threw a corked test tube full of red liquid into the air while the guards start coming at them. A boy wearing a silver Venetian Coyote mask quickly shoved his way past the crowd of guards, running after the vial.

"Oh, oh!" The boy hollered. "Me, me!"

He jumped forward and caught the test tube in his hands. However, he suddenly found himself the center of the guards' attention. He looked as he began to run around, his eyes finally spying a girl wearing a dark brown Venetian spider mask with six small onyx stones above the eyes. "Spider, heads up!" He yelled, throwing it over.

The said girl was busy hacking into the security system when she heard her name being called. She looked up and her eyes widened as the test tube came flying toward her, aiming lower and lower. She quickly slid across the floor on her knees, catching the tube in her lap. "Idiot!" She snapped at him. "I was busy!"

"Yeah, well, White Rabbit is kind of occupied at the moment." The coyote kid replied, motioning toward their leader who was surrounded by a group of security guard.

"All that attention is making me jealous!" The girl commented, aiming the glass tube at the girl with candy apple-red hair wearing a Venetian red fox mask.

"Really?" He asked.

"No," The girl scoffed as she rolled her eyes, throwing the tube towards the fox girl. However, a guard intercepted the line of fire and was about to catch it when a portal suddenly open up from out of nowhere.

"_I'll_ be taking that, thank _you_." The girl in the fox mask stated as she poked her head out and quickly grabbed the glass tube before disappearing back into the portal. The portal closed and the girl reappeared behind the guard.

"I'm open!" White Rabbit yelled. "Scarlet Fox, throw it over here!"

Scarlet Fox nodded. She got ready when a fist came into view. She blinked in surprised as the test tube dropped from her grasp when she blocked the punch. Luckily, the test tube didn't shatter when it hit the ground. However, it was sent rolling away when someone had accidentally kicked it. She lunged at it, but found herself being dragged back down to the ground. "Quick, get it!" Scarlet Fox heard a guard yell.

One of them was about to pick it up when Brown Spider suddenly came sliding by on her side and grabbed the tube before she hit a wall. Two guards were running toward her. However, by that time, Brown Spider had already thrown the test tube over to White Rabbit. The latter had caught it with ease, moving her hand out of reach when a guard tried to take it away. "How rude!" She huffed. "Didn't you mother tell you not to snatch things out of other people's hands?"

White Rabbit made quick jabs underneath the same guard's chin, effectively knocking her out. She dropped down swiftly, knocking the legs out from underneath another one of male guards, before she stood back up to block a punch. The rest of security was pretty much piling on top of her, trying to grab the test tube out of her hands. It was overwhelming, and suffocating. "I think it's time for a quick game of _Simon Says_." White Rabbit suggested after sneaking out of the pile of guards.

"Good idea," Grey Coyote nodded as he, Scarlet Fox, and Brown Spider regrouped with their leader. White Rabbit reached for the small gold pocket watch clipped to the pocket of her white apron

"Simon says _stop_!" White exclaimed, pressing down on the crown of her watch. The movements of the guards slowed down gradually before everything just… stopped. The only ones moving were White Rabbit, Scarlet Fox, Grey Coyote, and Brown Spider. "Let's get out of here."

The bracelet of Scarlet Fox's wrist began glowing as a portal suddenly opened up. White Rabbit, Grey Coyote, and Brown Spider had all walked in first. Scarlet Fox walked in last, and the portal finally close. The moment the portal disappeared, the guards began moving again. They finally stood back up, shocked and confused. The group of four tricksters were gone.

* * *

**Happy Harbor  
SEPTEMBER 7, 05:59 EDT**

Just one minute left. A gentle breeze blew by, causing the pale blue drapes to sway. The neighborhood was pretty quiet, as usual, except for the sounds of cars honking as they drove by. All the houses looked like every other brownstone in the neighborhood. It was hard to tell apart if they didn't have different addresses right on the doors.

_6:00 AM_

An alarm suddenly began blaring, beeping incessantly. She groaned hoarsely. The teen stirred, rolling onto her side, and opened her eyes. She snuggled deep into her covers. It was impossible to fall back asleep now that she was completely awake. She stared at the wall across from her, and continued to just lay in her bed. "Blaire!"

Blaire rolled her eyes and sighed. She shifted and moved to sit up in her bed. A woman stood in her doorway. The woman wore a feminine-looking beige business suit and had makeup applied on her face. Her suit complimented her motherly figure very well. "Get up, I don't want you late for your first day of school." The woman said, giving Blaire a stern look before walking away.

Blaire groaned tiredly and rolled her eyes once her mother was out of sight. She grabbed the blankets and fell right back down onto her mattress, pulling the covers over her head and body completely.

* * *

**Happy Harbor  
SEPTEMBER 7, 07:30 EDT**

_Welcome to Happy Harbor High School!_

_Home of the Hornets and the Bumble Bees._

From Blaire had heard: It was a pretty nice school. They provided a great education. The campus was beautiful and well-kept. The football team was awesome, and probably the best one out of all the other high school teams in Rhode Island. The teachers, apparently, were fun and cool. It was too bad that Blaire didn't care.

She stood right in the middle of the sidewalk. Some people glared and grumbled under their breath as the brushed by her. Blaire hadn't been paying attention. She was busy fixing the front and back of her dark blue cardigan. It was a sign that she was nervous as she stood in her current spot, getting a perfect view of where she'll be attending school for the four years of her life. Freshman year always sucked. Blaire knew that from the start. They were the prey of the upperclassmen, constantly picked on and teased. It was going to be hell.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Blaire quickly looked over and saw no one. She turned around completely and found a boy looking at her. He was taller than by an inch and he had a buzz-cut. "Do you know a girl named Blaire?" He asked. Blaire froze. Was he referring to her? Or was he talking about another person named Blaire?

"Blaire, who?" She said.

"Blaire Anderson." Buzz-cut replied.

"I do." Blaire shrugged, bringing her well-manicured nails up to view.

"Well, do you know where she is?" He sighed.

"_Maybe_, but…"

"But what? Buzz-cut asked.

"Well, what's it to _you_?" Blaire raised an eyebrow.

"If she wants to get better acquainted than I think it's a good idea that I know where she is." He replied.

"Alright then," Blaire sighed.

"So can you tell me where she is?" Buzz-cut said.

"You're looking at her." She smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

"So what with all that?" He asked, giving her an incredulous look.

"I was just making sure I wasn't in trouble or anything." Blaire replied defensively. She took a step closer to him and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "So… are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to pry it out from you?"

"Johnny Lancaster, I'm your student liaison." Buzz-cut explained.

"Student liaison?" Blaire raised an eyebrow as Johnny led her toward the school building.

"In other words, I was told to make sure that you have a positive experience in Happy Harbor and all that other stuff." He explained with a sigh and a roll of his yellow eyes.

"So, you're like my guide?" She asked. "Does that mean you can guide me to the mall?"

"Don't get any ideas." Johnny smirked as he heard wolf-whistles coming from a group of other guys that he possibly, most likely, knew.

"Don't count on it… _Lancaster_." Blaire replied coolly as a smirk graced her lips. She turned on her heels and began walking ahead of him, though it was more like sashaying. Johnny blinked, shaking his head, and followed after her with a smirk still plastered on his face.

* * *

**Diamond head  
SEPTEMBER 7, 01:37 hDT**

The wonderful aroma of the bacon grease and fresh pancakes greeted Katie as walked down the stairs to the middle floor. "… Um… Morning," Katie said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, grabbing a piece of buttered toast. She took a bite out of her toast.

"… Morning…" mumbled the brunette at the stove. Katie couldn't help but stare at the girl. She had never seen her around. The only one she had ever seen hanging around in the Cave aside from herself were Destiny and the Blue Gentleman. _Maybe this girl was a new recruit?_ Katie pondered. Speaking of Destiny, Katie hadn't seen her yet.

"Do you know where Destiny is?" Katie asked as she grabbed the pitcher of orange juice that was set out on the table. She poured herself a glass as the girl turned around. The girl's hair was brown, curly, and soft-looking. Her eyes were green and her pale skin was flawless and radiant. In other words, the girl was very pretty.

Katie had stopped her staring, finally hearing the girl chuckle at her question. She couldn't understand what was so funny. The way the girl was laughing sounded like the joke was all on Katie. "I'm sorry, but I just found that very funny." The girl cleared her throat.

"OK, I'm really not understanding." Katie sighed.

"Katie, you're talking to Destiny _right_ now." The girl gave a small smile.

"I am?" Katie raised an eyebrow. "But you look nothing like her."

"That's because _this_," she gestured up and down her body, "is my secret identity. I go to school too, you know. I'm still a teenager."

"Oh…" Katie looked down at her plate, heat rising up to her cheeks and giving them a red tint.

"Don't be embarrassed," Destiny placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're not the first one to fall for my disguise, and you certainly won't be the last."

"So… what should I call you?" She asked.

"When I look like this, Amber Winston." Destiny replied. "Otherwise, it'll just be Destiny."

"Is that your real name or a name you came up with?" Katie said.

"It's my real name, so don't worry." She stated. "Anyways, _you_ should hurry up so that way _you're_ not late."

Katie nodded in agreement before she gulped down her orange juice.

* * *

**Happy Harbor  
SEPTEMBER 7, 08:00 EDT**

"… Classes don't begin until eight-fifteen." Johnny explained as he guided Blaire through the crowded, student-filled halls of Happy Harbor High School.

"So why was everyone here so early?" Blaire asked.

"High school's one of the places you're able to escape the problems at home." Johnny shrugged. "Then there are the others who just want to hang with their friends before classes. Until then, you can wait in the cafeteria or your homeroom."

"What's going on today?" She said.

"Assembly for the new freshmen." He replied. "I think that's when you get your schedule and your homeroom. I'll be waiting for you when the assembly's over, though."

"Aren't you a freshman?" Blaire asked.

"Are you joking?" Johnny snorted. Blaire blinked, unsure of how to respond to his reaction. "God no, I'm a sophomore."

Blaire rolled her eyes and laughed. She cleared her throat after a second and looked at him with seriousness. "Let's talk clubs and sports." She stated.

"A lot of clubs, a lot of sports teams." Johnny shrugged again.

"Very detailed." Blaire rolled her eyes.

"Look, I can't list all the clubs for you." He said. "That's a waste of my life. You'll find out about sports and clubs tomorrow at the Club Fair. That's where you'll get to sign up."

"What about sports for-"

Before Blaire could finish her sentence, she was hit with a wave of Glaceau vitamin water that soaked the front of her indigo dress. Immediately, a girl stepped forward with a napkin. "I'm so sorry, it was an accident." She replied. "I didn't look where I was going and-"

"Relax, it's fine." Blaire forced a smile, gritting her teeth. She turned to Johnny, who looked like he was trying to stifle his laughter. "Can you lead me to the girls' bathroom?"

"Sure," Johnny snickered.

* * *

She was lucky that the bathroom was completely empty. She checked under every stall, even kicking some open. There's was no one else inside, which was pretty unusual since it was the girls' bathroom. Her heels clicked on the pink tiled floors as she stood in front of a mirror. The front of Blaire's dress still felt wet, soggy, and gross. _Maybe I can just… _Blaire thought as her hand made slow, steady movements. It was as if she was pushing and pulling something. With the timing of her movements, orange-colored liquid started rising out of her dress. In a few moments, the liquid had completely left and was transferred into the sink, where it flowed down the drain.

Blaire sighed as she eyes turned back to normal. She brushed the front of her dress, feeling that the fabric was completely dry and unstained. "I should thank Dad for my genes." She smirked, running her fingers through her platinum-blond hair. Blaire turned on her heels and walked toward the door, her loose curls bouncing along the way. She pushed the door open and walked out of the bathroom. Johnny was still where she had left him. He looked over at her.

"Your dress is completely dry." He raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I used the hand-dryer." Blaire shrugged.

"What about-"

His question was cut off by the sound of a bell noisily chiming throughout the halls. Blaire sighed in relief. She never thought that she'd be so eager to start her first day of high school. She felt a hand grab her arm and jolted under the sudden contact, snapping out of her thoughts. Blaire remembered that she wasn't alone, and that Johnny Lancaster was still standing beside her. She looked at him, noting the strange gaze he sent her. He was suspicious. Blaire knew her lie was terrible. Even if she had stuck her entire body under the hand-dryer, Blaire was sure that there would still be a stain present. _I should have thought my lie through_, she thought. She had to be careful around him, especially now that his curiosity had been aroused. One false movement could cause her secret to be unintentionally revealed. "What now?" Blaire asked.

"Assembly time." Johnny replied. "I'll show you the way to the auditorium."

Blaire smiled to herself as Johnny continued to hold onto her arm and lead her through the student-filled halls and into the stairway. Her smile faded as irritation soon took its place. People shoved and pushed, yelling relentlessly. "Fucking move already!" A girl shrieked.

"I'm gonna be late!"

"Fucking freshmen!"

Blaire laughed at the negative energy that was radiating off people in waves. "What's so funny?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow as he shoved a path through the crowd for her.

"People get so worked up over nothing." She shook her head. "They don't even realize that these halls aren't exactly big enough to fit them all."

"If you're late, you have to go all the way down to the main office to get a late pass and go back up to your class to give it to your teacher." Johnny explained. "I guess I'd be freaking out too if my teachers weren't so cool about letting lateness slide. Some kids aren't so lucky though. They get stuck with the sticklers instead."

"Well, aren't you lucky?" Blaire rolled her eyes. She walked ahead of Johnny, pushing and shoving pass anyone who stood in her way and was too slow to move. Johnny quickened his pace and followed closely behind the blond girl. Eventually, Johnny took the lead again as they navigated the crowded halls and staircases.

* * *

**Diamond head  
SEPTEMBER 7, 03:31 HDT**

It was finally quiet. Amber sighed in peace as she took a sip of black coffee from her dark blue mug. She placed the mug down on a counter surface and picked up her book. Her eyes left the pages of her book, picking up on the faint sound of a Zeta-Tube activating in the Mission Room. She went back to her book, focusing on the printed words while also listening to the footsteps that became louder and louder as they came toward the lounge. Amber put her book down as the door to the lounge slid open. Nightwing walked in with his former mentor. Nightwing stopped in the middle of the room as Batman glanced around. Amber watched as the former dynamic duo conversed silently. She cleared her throat, garnering their attention. "… Is something wrong?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, we're just checking around." Batman replied in his usual gruff voice. Amber narrowed her eyes and slowly, yet subtly, moved to sit cross-legged.

"So… just normal glancing around?" She asked.

"Yes, now, shouldn't you be in school?" Nightwing retorted.

"In California, it's only five in the morning." Amber smirked as Nightwing began grumbling under his breath. "Coffee?" She offered, standing on the tip of her toes to bring down two black mugs.

The two men glanced at each other before looking back at Amber and nodding. She poured coffee into both mugs and shortly brought out the sugar and some cream. The two men each took a mug and took a sip before sitting the mugs down on the counter. "The League is under the impression that _someone_ from outside has planted cameras _within_ the Cave." Batman finally explained. "_If_ that is true, we may have to be careful of leaking any _top secret_ information until we find those cameras and dispose them."

"Technically, the L.O.T is top secret information itself." Amber pointed out. She got off her stool and walked to a nearby cupboard. "No one even knows that we're in… you know… _here_."

"We know, and that's why we can't risk revealing any other _confidential_ things." Nightwing stated as Amber poured steaming coffee into both mugs. "That's why we think it's best to keep everyone from being in the Cave for too long."

"So… where did you get the idea that we're being watched?" Amber asked, raising her mug and taking a sip.

"The Injustice League," Batman replied. "There is a fifty percent chance that they're just trying to avert our attention onto _something_ other than them, but it's also better to be safe than sorry. We're just calling their bluff."

"Well, just don't touch anything in _my_ room, please." Amber stated. "I've noticed that people tend to be quite drawn to the artifacts and they become very… curious… And, well, as the saying goes: Curiosity _killed_ the cat."

Batman and Nightwing looked at each other again. "We'll make sure that your room will be as you first left it when we're done searching and that all objects will remain untouched." Batman vowed.

Amber took a small gulp from her mug before her eyes suddenly glowed. Batman and Nightwing immediately rushed to her side when her mug slipped from her hand. Amber's limp body leaned back nearly hit the floor before Nightwing quickly caught her. He pressed his fingers around her neck, checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt tiny throbs from under her skin.

_Sirens were blaring as the room kept flashing red all over. Amber could hear multiple footsteps dashing on the metal floor. A masked group of people ran toward her. Amber jumped into the air, only to fall back down. Finding herself unable to fly or levitate, Amber raised her arms up in self-defense as they got closer and closer-_

Amber quickly sat up, doubling over in a coughing fit. She stared at the two men crowding her, her breathing shallow and quick. "What happened?" Nightwing asked as he and his former mentor helped the teen get back on her feet. "Was it a vision?"

Amber staggered as she stood while nodding, trying to regain her composure before she began speaking. "It's definitely a vision." Amber replied. "Judging by the way I passed out, it's an event that will happen in the future."

"How far in the future?" Batman asked.

"That part is always unclear." Amber sighed. "It could be a day, a week, a month, or even a year from now. We'll just have to wait and see. There's not much I can do right now. I can meditate on my vision when I get back from school though."

"About that, we actually need you for something."

Amber glanced at them in curiosity. "What is it?" She asked slowly and cautiously, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

**Happy Harbor  
SEPTEMBER 7, 02:31 EDT**

"Looks like you actually made it through Day One." Johnny smirked as he leaned against the locker next to Blaire's. "Let's see if you can get through Day Two."

Blaire rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that bad." She shrugged as she slammed her locker. She hauled her backpack onto her shoulders and walked toward the school entrance. Johnny followed, pushing the door open. Their eyes immediately widened at the chaos that took place outside. People were running and screaming, avoiding the random gunshots as glass shattered all over. Blaire glanced at Johnny, who was staring at the scene before them. Quietly and slowly, she left his side and ventured out to the source of the chaos. Blaire cautiously kept moving along as everything suddenly subsided. She froze in tracks, coming across a man dressed in dark clothing.

"You know, I hate school too… but not enough to blow it up." She glared with a hand on her hip.

The man turned and smirked at her. His steel gray eyes bore into her blue ones. "Aren't you cute?" He chuckled.

"I am, aren't I?" Blaire smirked back. The man raised an eyebrow at her as she got into a solid stance. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She looked at the man slyly and raised her arms upwards. Two manhole covers shot up into the air as water suddenly spurted from below.

The man's eyes widened at the water surged toward him, knocking him off his feet. He looked up at Blaire with a glare as she approached him. "Still think I'm _cute_ now?" She spat.

"Very," He smirked, sliding his leg under her feet quickly in one swift movement. Blaire fell back and quickly rolled over as he shot .50 caliber bullets at her. She smoothly got back up on her feet. Her movements caused the water to act as a whip, lashing about as the man dodged and shot bullets all at once.

"What are you even doing here?" Blaire glared as the water whip wrapped around the man's ankle. "Who are you anyway?"

"You can call me Deadshot." He replied, breaking the water's grasp with just a jab using the butt of his sniper.

He turned as Blaire sent a blast of water toward her. Water gather around Blaire's arms, as if they were extensions of herself. She waved her arms about, thrashing the water about. Deadshot smirked, easily avoiding and ducking each move. He finally had an opening. He took cover behind a car and aimed his sniper rifle. He pulled back on the trigger. Blaire's eyes widened as a storm of bullets were fired right at her. She pulled the water all around herself like a shield. The bullets got closer, piercing right through her shield of water until they were all encased in ice. It was suddenly silent right then and there. Blaire tensed, glancing all around. She let out a small shocked squeal as Deadshot crashed right through the ice. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close. Blaire froze, feeling something being pressed against her back. She could his fingers shifting, imagining them coming to rest right on the trigger. She heard a slow click. Sweat formed on her forehead as she trembled. "Not so brave anymore, are you?" Deadshot sneered. He roughly pushed her away. "Killing people wasn't part of the job. I'm just a distraction."

"For what, _hotshot_?"

Deadshot turned to face a hooded figure in a white cloak levitating behind him. He sighed and smirked. "Friend of the water-monster?" He asked. He barely flinched as the figure rushed at him and held him by his shirt.

"I think I asked you a question." She, Deadshot could tell by the feminine voice, growled. "Be a good boy and answer it."

"I think you should be more concerned about that girl over there instead of bargaining with me." He made a jab at Blaire. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue as water began sloshing and crashing around her. The water started to rise and formed a giant tidal wave. It rushed forward, running down along the streets and splashing against building.

"You need to calm down." The figure stopped next to Blaire. Blaire's eyes widened when she felt hands suddenly place themselves on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" She growled as water hit the figure. The person was torn away from Blaire, repeatedly pushed back by waves of water.

"You won't stop if you don't calm down." The figure stated. "Unless you want to be responsible for the deaths of people living here, I suggest you let me help you."

Blaire slowly inhaled and exhaled at a set pace. She could feel the tension in her body loosening. The glow in her eyes faded. She looked around, taking note of her soaked appearance and cars that had been flipped over and completely flooded on the inside. The hooded figure floated next to her. "Who are you?" Blaire asked.

The hood was pulled down, revealing a girl who looked to be around Blaire's age. The girl was beautiful, dressed in all white to bring out her gentle, graceful features and perfectly milky white skin. Pitch black hair cascaded down the girl's back to the middle of her back in subtle waves and long blunt bangs hid her forehead, bringing out her long, slender, heart-shaped face. "My name is Destiny." The girl replied. Destiny stared at Blaire with bluish-purple eyes that made Blaire feel uneasy. Not because Destiny posed a threat, but rather because Blaire wasn't comfortable with people staring at her and the color of Destiny's eyes were so bright and intense. Ethereal.

Blaire opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of wailing sirens. Blaire's eyes practically widened like saucers. Her heart beat paced faster and faster as a rush flowed through her veins, boosting her adrenaline levels. "Crap, not this again." Blaire groaned, blinking her eyes rapidly as if to keep herself from crying.

"Just stay calm, if you let me, I can-"

"No, leave me alone." Blaire glared at Destiny. With the flick of her wrist, an unintentional surge of water hit Destiny upside the chin. Blaire's eyes widened as Destiny was knocked down. As Destiny got back up, Blaire sped down the streets.

* * *

**Happy Harbor  
SEPTEMBER 7, 02:50 EDT**

"I'm losing visual on the target." Destiny said as she zoomed through the skies after Blaire. "Target is known to have the ability of hydrokinesis and prone to spontaneous outbursts when upset, angered, or experiencing some other strong emotion. Target should regarded as highly-dangerous and unstable."

_"Did you chip her?" _

"Placed one her shoulder." Destiny replied.

_"Alright, I'll send you her coordinates as soon I'm able to locate her." _

"Thanks, Cyborg, you're the best." Destiny said.

_"You bet I am."_ Cyborg replied cheekily.

"I don't see her anywhere from where I am." Destiny stated.

_"I'm sending you her coordinates now."_ Cyborg said. _"She's not far."_

"Alright, I got it." Destiny replied. She swooped down to the streets, startling the pedestrians. Slowly and carefully, Destiny glanced around at her surroundings. She pressed the button on the communication link in her ear. "Are you sure you gave me the right coordinates?" She asked. "I don't see her anywhere."

_"You do realize this is me we're talking about, my coordinates are **never** wrong." _Cyborg said. Destiny floated higher and higher until she had a better view of the entire vicinity. She eyes were narrowed down to a squint as she scanned the crowded town for a familiar face. Slowly, she rotated at full 360-degrees until she was sure that Blaire was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, Cyborg, I'm gonna need you to check again because I don't see her." Destiny sighed.

_"I'm telling you that those coordinates aren't wrong."_ Cyborg replied. _"Take my word for it. She is somewhere down there. I suggest you go back down and look thoroughly."_

"And I'm telling you to check again." Destiny snapped as she flew back down to the streets. She landed right on the sidewalk and walked passed people who stopped their business to stare at her. Destiny rolled her eyes as she navigated the overpopulated sidewalks with ease, swiftly moving and pushing pass the people.

A blinking white dot on the holographic that was projected from the gem on the brooch that kept her cloak together represented Destiny, showing her movements. The blinking red dot represented her target. The soles of her ruffled white ankle-boots patted against the concrete as Destiny turned at the corner. Her eyes were trained on the red circle, ignoring the stares and occasional catcalls. As her white dot overlapped the dot that represented her target, Destiny stopped in front of a grate. "This can't be right." She hissed. Destiny pressed the button on her communication link. "Cyborg, I definitely think you gave me the wrong coordinates. I'm here and I don't see her anywhere."

_"Alright then, I'll give you the new coordinates if the scanners pick anything up. Just hang back for a while." _

"Will do." Destiny replied before she lifted her finger off the button. She folded her arms over her chest, leaning against the wall of a building. Rays of sunlight beamed down, washing over every surface with its warmth. Destiny wiped away the sweat that began forming on her forehead with the back of her hand. As she shook off the wetness on the back of her hand in disgust, a tiny glint on the sidewalk near the grate caught her eye.

Destiny pushed herself off the wall and walked over. She crouched down and picked up the object. Metal surrounding a blinking red bead in the middle. Destiny pressed a finger back on her communication link. "We've been duped." Destiny stated.

* * *

**Happy Harbor  
SEPTEMBER 7, 04:23 EDT**

"What were you thinking?" Mrs. Anderson snapped when Blaire walked in through the door.

Blaire hadn't expected her mother to be home early. As a result, she practically jumped out of her skin and her eyes widened like saucers when she heard her mother's voice. Blaire turned from the door to the small living room. Mrs. Anderson sat on a beige armchair with her legs crossed and arms folded over her chest. It was as if she had been _waiting_ for Blaire to come home. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Blaire raised an eyebrow.

"It's a funny story, actually." Mrs. Anderson narrowed her eyes down at Blaire. "One of my colleagues had turned on the TV in the lounge while we were on break, and I see this _super-powered_ girl fighting some guy live on the news. Then, I realize that _girl_ is actually _my daughter_. Naturally, I come up with an excuse and rush home."

"Very funny." Blaire rolled her eyes.

"Blaire, this isn't the time to be joking." She sighed.

"I'm sorry!" Blaire exclaimed.

"Sorry can't fix what just happened." Mrs. Anderson stated. "If people figure out you were that girl on the news, we could be in huge trouble. We just got settled down and you can't even stay out of trouble for a day. All I asked was that you _try _to keep on the down-low."

"Hey, I stopped a guy from murdering innocent people!" Blaire snapped. "He's the real criminal, so why do you keep making me feel like that bad guy here?"

"You're putting your family in danger!" Mrs. Anderson exclaimed. "Worse of all, you're putting yourself in danger and you don't even know the extent of your powers."

"It's just you and me, Mother; I'd say we're hardly a family." Blaire rolled her eyes. "And you want to know the extent of my powers? I can make big waves, as you probably already saw on the news."

"That's not what I mean." Mrs. Anderson sighed.

"Then what _do_ you mean?" Blaire retorted. "I should have just let that man go on a shooting spree?"

"No, I-"

"Then _what_?" Blaire snapped.

"You need control over your powers."

Blaire's eyes widened as she snapped her head around to look at Destiny and a man dressed in a black unitard with a black stylized domino mask and black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. Blaire knew he was Nightwing, simply just by looking at the expanded blue bird emblazoned on his chest. "You sold me out?" Blaire cried, looking at her mother in disbelief and betrayal.

"I didn't, I swear." Mrs. Anderson replied quickly.

"How did they find me?" Blaire asked.

"They found me." She replied. "I just opened the door."

"Like I'm supposed to believe-"

"The League has access to information on everything." Nightwing replied.

"You'd be surprised at how quickly we'd be able to get a list of schools you previously attended and attend currently." Destiny added with a shrug. Nightwing shot her a look. Blaire saw Destiny roll her eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Blaire asked.

"To help you." Nightwing replied.

"So that this doesn't happen again, right?" Blaire scoffed.

"So that people don't get hurt." Nightwing stated. "You could seriously injured a lot of people today. You think that guy would have killed a lot of people? You could have wiped out an entire city with your powers."

"Thanks." Blaire snapped. "Look, I can handle my problem on my own. I can assure you that whatever happened today won't happen again."

"Oppressing your powers isn't the same as controlling them." Destiny stated. "By the way, nice job on giving me the slip. You really fooled me back there."

"It's not hard to do, trust me." Blaire commented.

"Your powers are an extent of yourself." Destiny said. "If you hold them back, then you're holding back yourself. If you hold back, then you put yourself at even greater risk of losing control again. And the next time it happens… It won't end well. For you or wherever you move to."

"You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Blaire snorted.

"I'm a realist." Destiny stated. "I'm just saying that when you have control, you can push your limits even further. When you push yourself, then you're at your greatest. When you're at your greatest, you have the potential to use your powers for a greater good or a greater ever. However, that choice is up to you. Though, I guarantee that you could achieve greater, more constructive goal if you only let us help you."

Blaire bit down on her lower her. She watched as Nightwing turned to Destiny, looking thoroughly impressed. "I should assign you on recruiting missions more often." He commented. "You definitely have a way with words."

Destiny smirked as she brushed her hair behind her ear, shrugging. Blaire shifted her gaze from her mother to the two heroes and back. "What about my mom?" She asked. "She'll be alone."

"You'll still be living with your mother… If you want, that is." Nightwing replied. "You'll just be going to the HQ for training and a few missions. If you get too tired, we have _plenty_ of spare rooms for you to just crash."

"And if I want to stay with you guys… _permanently_?" Blaire raised an eyebrow.

"You're free to do so as well." Nightwing said. Blaire slowly nodded, sighing shakily. The pair of heroes exchanged glances before returning to Blaire.

"OK… I'm going with you." Blaire replied.

* * *

**Unknown location  
SEPTEMBER 7**

The metal door swung open with a loud bang. "Honey, we're home!" White Rabbit smirked as she and the other tricksters burst into the room. They approached a black swivel chair.

The man sitting in the chair examined multiple holographic images that were scattered about, playing certain footage repeatedly or in continuity. His chin rested on the back of his hands as he leaned forward in his chair with interest. "Glad to see you too, and good work on retrieving the thingamabob that I asked for."

The man narrowed his eye at White Rabbit's impression and slowly turned his chair around. "The level of your performance was satisfactory." He deadpanned. "The fact that you managed to deliver this vial to xenothium to me is just pure luck. However, I don't need luck. The Abyss doesn't need luck. The Abyss has skill."

"Hey, we got it, didn't we?" White Rabbit said. "I mean, that's all the really matters, right? Without that tube, you won't be able to do whatever you plan to use that thing for."

"All that noise wasn't necessary." He replied. "Perhaps, this mission was too serious for a boisterous group such as the Tricksters Four."

"Look, Deathstroke, you can't just assign us on a mission and expect us not to knock down a few walls." White Rabbit replied. "It's part of nature."

"My point exactly." The man, Deathstroke, stated. "Since the next mission requires a high level of maturity and finesse, qualities you certainly lack, I ask that you and your group simply sit this one out."

"Who else are you going to send then?" Scarlet Fox asked.

"The Abyss." Deathstroke replied. "You could learn a thing or two from the Abyss when it comes to following mission protocols. The Abyss knows how to be stealthy, mature, and professional."

"Give us another chance and I promise we'll show you that we're not dead weight." White Rabbit pleaded. "If don't meet your expectations, you can fire us or do whatever you want with us."

"Very well then." Deathstroke nodded. "I will keep you to that promise. Now, let's begin briefing…"

* * *

**Diamond head  
SEPTEMBER 7, 13:09 HDT**

**Authorized: Blaire Anderson A47**

**Recognized: Nightwing C01**

**Recognized: Destiny E10**

The light from the Zeta-Tube flashed across the room as three forms suddenly appeared in the tunnel-like machines. Destiny and Nightwing stepped out, stopping when they noticed that Blaire hadn't moved. Destiny saw the look of awe on Blaire's face and smiled, lightly shaking her head. "You'll have to move if you want to get to your room." Destiny stated. Blaire blinked, breaking out of her trance.

"Right, sorry." Blaire stammered. "Where am I?"

"Diamond Head, Oʻahu, Hawaii." Destiny stated. "This is the HQ, better known as the Cave. You'll be living here with me and Silverflame."

"Why don't you go show her around and I'll check on you girls later?" Nightwing suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, I guess." Blaire shrugged, adjusting the bags and luggage she had brought with her. As Nightwing left the room, Destiny turned to fully face Blaire.

"Let's make things easier." Destiny stated. Her eyes began glowing brightly. Blaire shielded her eyes. "Ekat reh sgingnoleb ot s'erialB moor!"

In a flash, Blaire's stuff disappeared into thin air, leaving the blond utterly shocked as Destiny's eyes returned to their previously normal state. "What did you do?" Blaire asked.

"I made things easier." Destiny smirked. "Your stuff has been brought to your room. You can unpack after I give you a tour of the Cave. Now, follow me. The first room we'll be visiting is library, which is my personal favorite… After my room, that is. Speak of my room, stay out of it…"

* * *

Destiny turned her head as the door slid open with a faint his, parting into the walls of the lounge. She sat on the sofa with Silverflame and the Blue Gentleman, having participated in a deep conversation. Blaire walked in, most likely having finished unpacking. "Who's she?" The Blue Gentleman asked.

"Her name is Blaire, and she just recently joined the Team." Destiny replied. "She'll be residing in the Cave from now on."

"Cool." He commented.

"Hey, is she the same girl from the news?" Silverflame asked. "The girl who flooded Happy Harbor?"

"That is so not true." Blaire retorted. "I didn't cause a flood anywhere, so don't believe what you hear on the news."

"Well, it's not something people can just get over within an hour." Destiny stated calmly. "You lost control. It happened. Just admit it and move on with your life. Otherwise, you're just lying to yourself."

Destiny watched as Blaire plopped down onto the sofa with an irritated groan. Destiny sighed patiently, pinching at the bridge of her nose. It was suddenly silent. Katie reached out the coffee table and picked up the TV remote. She pressed the 'Power' button. The TV turned on to a sitcom about four teenagers in high school.

Destiny watched Blaire through the corner of her eye. She could see Blaire was practically twitching in anticipation for something to happen. Blaire would shift in her seat, moving from one position to another. "Relax." Destiny muttered. "Some days are slow, others are just hell."

"I haven't been here for long and I'm already bored out of my mind." Blaire whined.

"I felt the same way when I was inducted into the Team." Destiny replied. "You get accustomed to it over time."

_"All members of the L.O.T. please meet in the Mission Room for briefing." _

"What was that?" Blaire asked.

"The PA system." Destiny replied, pointing at the tiny black box with a speaker that mounted in the far corner near the door to the lounge. The four of them got up and left the lounge.

* * *

**Diamond head  
SEPTEMBER 7, 14:15 HDT**

When they entered the Mission Room, Cyborg was inside with his back turned to them. He was watching holographic footage. Destiny cleared her throat. Cyborg turned around, hands behind his back. "First off, before we begin briefing, I'd like to introduce your den-mother for the next nine months to you." Cyborg stated. The four teens exchanged glances before looking back at the cybernetic man.

The Zeta-Tube on the right began activating, a single beam of light expanding. The Team shielded their eyes as the light flashed across the Mission Room.

**Recognized: Starfire B16**

The light dimmed down, revealing a beautiful, young woman with flaming red hair, vibrant golden-tan skin, and completely green, glowing eyes. She walked out of the Zeta-Tube with a cheerful smile. "Greetings, friends." Starfire said.

"Congratulations." Destiny replied. Starfire beamed.

"I will go get myself settled in." Starfire stated. She left the Mission Room. Everyone immediately faced Destiny.

"How did you know she was pregnant?" The Blue Gentleman asked. Destiny raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Observation." Destiny folded her arms over her chest with a smirk. "For a Tamaranean of perfect physique, Starfire's put on a pound of two. Then there's the few gray hairs that she has sprouted and the fact that she is positively glowing… more than usual, that is. Oh, and there's also the fact that I can read her emotions. Or perhaps it was because the whole 'nine months' thing was a dead giveaway."

"You just had to step on her denouement, didn't you?" Cyborg shook his head. Destiny shot him a smug look.

"So… um… The mission?" Silverflame garnered their attention.

"Right, thank you." Cyborg replied. "Before I actually brief you on the mission, I'd like you to watch some footage."

"Why?" The Blue Gentleman asked.

"Just watch and then you can ask questions." Cyborg stated. He typed away on a holographic keyboard.

_A group of four teens ran down a hallway, wearing animal-themed Venetian masks. A bunch of uniformed men chased down the exact same hall after them. Eventually, the four masked teens were surrounded by guards on all sides. They broke out into a fight. A vial full of red liquid was being tossed around like it was a game of hot potato as three out of the four teens swiftly evaded the guards and their advances. Then _-

"Wait!" Destiny said. "Freeze playback!"

Instantly, the footage was paused. Everyone turned to look at Destiny with strange looks. "What?" Blaire asked.

"Just wait." Destiny replied. "Zoom in on playback."

The holographic computer complied and the current image from the footage was enlarged. Destiny dragged the image around to focus on the girl wearing a white rabbit Venetian mask. "Her." Destiny stated.

"What about her?" Cyborg asked. "Do you know her?"

"In a way, I do." Destiny nodded. "I was assigned on a mission a few years ago by Raven. It was a simple covert mission. Back then, it was just me, Vespin, and C-Cerebro. We were trying to gain information on a sex-trafficking ring. Then, they appeared: The Tricksters Four. They were robbing a jewelry store, so I broke cover. The Tricksters- They had these objects that gave them powers: teleportation, probability manipulation, power mimicry… One could even stop time. That one -I think it was a pocket-watch- belonged to that girl on the screen."

"Do you know who she is though?" The Blue Gentleman asked.

"Her name is White Rabbit; she's the leader of the Tricksters Four." Destiny stated. "They're a harmless group. They steal for the fun of it, but they return the stolen goods the next day."

"Well, this 'harmless' group just stole a tube of xenothium, and I don't think they're planning on returning that anytime soon." Cyborg replied. "Sources are leading the League to believe that they'll be targeting the S.T.A.R. Labs in Gotham City. That's where you four will be heading."

"Why?" Silverflame raised an eyebrow.

"S.T.A.R. Labs has been trying to create a prototype for a nuclear laser that was originally designed by a Zara-Chanel Williams, who has mysteriously disappeared during the previous months." Cyborg replied.

"Where did she go?" Blaire asked.

"Zara's whereabouts don't matter." Cyborg stated. "Right now, you should just focus on making sure this group doesn't get their hands on the prototype or the blueprints, which ever they stumble upon first. This mission requires stealth and a very high level of professionalism. We may be the good guys, but we don't want anyone to know we're inside the building."

"Why is that a bad thing?" The Blue Gentleman said.

"If the employees know, then the Tricksters Four will definitely know and they'll try to avoid us by not showing up at all." Destiny explained. "We want to catch them by surprise. It's kind of like a stake-out, except _we _won't make a move _until_ _they_ make a move _first_."

"Exactly." Cyborg nodded. "Destiny will be calling the shots. If there's anyone on the Team who knows anything about being stealthy, it's her. I will be ops manager, coordinating all communication from here. Suit up and get ready for departure, you'll be heading out at midnight. Blaire, you'll stay with Star."

"Why?" Blaire said as Destiny, Silverflame, and the Blue Gentleman left the Mission Room. She approached Cyborg.

"I don't want to put a damper on things, but you're not ready." Cyborg replied. "You need to undergo some training before you can start working on the field. That's why Aqualad will be stopping by to commence your training."

"But-"

"I know it's boring to be stuck here, but I promise that you'll be joining Destiny and the others on missions soon." He stated. Blaire sighed.

* * *

**Gotham City  
SEPTEMBER 8, 00:05 EDT**

"Cameras have been set, Destiny." Silverflame stated. She walked down the halls, meeting the Blue Gentleman at the designated intersection. From that point on, they continued to walk down the halls.

_"Good job, guys." _Destiny replied through the communication links in their ears. _"Now, just head back to the computer lab and we can just sit back and relax until we're called into action."_

"Shouldn't we be guarding the prototype though?" The Blue Gentleman asked.

_"That's what you'd think, isn't it?" _Destiny sighed. _"There's only one direct route to the prototype. All we just have to do is cut them off and they'll be good as ours."_

"I still can't help but feel like this will all go wrong somehow." Silverflame commented.

_"I'm getting the same vibe, but I'm just going with it_." Destiny stated. _"Now, hurry up."_

"We're on our way." The Blue Gentleman replied. The duo sighed when Destiny signed off. "If we don't hurry up with this mission, we'll be dead by tomorrow... Or today, rather."

"No kidding." Silverflame agreed. "I wish these people will just show up already so we can be done with this and go home."

"Be careful what you wish for…"

The pair of super-powered teens stopped in the tracks and immediately turned around. Their targets were standing right behind them, grinning as if they had just won. "Or you just might get it." The girl in the Venetian rabbit mask finished her previous sentence. White Rabbit looked over her shoulder at the other three members in her group. "Time to play, guys."

Without sparing a moment, Silverflame and the Blue Gentleman got into their stances. The Tricksters Four lunged at them.

* * *

_"It was ploy; they were waiting for us this whole time!"_

"What?" Destiny spat. "Silverflame, what's going on over there?"

_"We've been tricked."_

"They probably hacked into our communication links." Destiny replied. "I don't want to do this, but I'm going to have to sever our link. You guys are on your own."

Just as Destiny shut off turned off her communication link, the door to the computer lab slammed open. Destiny immediately turned to look at a boy wearing a silver Venetian coyote mask who was dressed in cowboy-like garb. "You've gotten prettier since the last time we ran into each other." He smirked, lunging at Destiny. He pinned her down to the floor beneath him.

Destiny squirmed, thrashing about in his grip. "If by 'ran into', I hope you mean that I kicked your ass." Destiny replied. She lifted her leg and kneed him in the gut. Grey Coyote groaned and rolled off of her. Destiny stood up with a smirk.

"I like witty women." Grey Coyote winced as he slowly got up. As soon as he stood up, he hooked Destiny right in the jaw, knocking her over backwards. Destiny regained her balance and aimed her fist at him. However, Grey Coyote quickly turned to the side and grabbed her arm. Destiny felt her arm bending as Grey Coyote pulled her towards him, her back facing his front. Her arm was being twisted and pulled up from the middle of her back towards her neck. It hurt like hell.

"I like seeing you dressed in orange and covered in black and blue." Destiny hissed. She widened her stance and bent her knee, pulling her leg up as high as she could before her foot made contact with his shin. Grey Coyote yelped, releasing his hold on her.

Upon seeing the sole of Destiny's boot coming at his face, Grey Coyote grabbed her leg. Using his sudden momentum, he swung her in the opposite direction and let go of her leg. Destiny landed on top of a desk, breaking it into two, and groaned. With a stagger, Destiny stood back up despite the pounding in her head. As she got back into her stance, Grey Coyote surprised her with a fist. The sudden blow to her stomach left Destiny winded. "If we weren't on opposite sides, I'd definitely regret injuring such a pretty face." He commented.

"Don't feel so bad." Destiny replied. "Yours will look much worse when I'm through with you."

While she regained her composure, Grey Coyote sent another fist towards her face. However, Destiny easily avoided his punch, grabbing hold of his arm and easily flipping his over. Grey Coyote growled the moment he landed on his back far away from where Destiny stood with a smug look on her face.

With another audible growl, Grey Coyote lunged at her with a fist. Destiny took his momentum to just jump and use his shoulders for support as she flipped over behind him. Destiny was about to lay a hit on him, but Grey Coyote was too quick and ducked. He stayed low on the ground, smirking as he knocked her legs out from underneath. Destiny could feel him bring her hands together behind her back, tightly wrapping something around her wrists. When he was done, he tied her ankles together as well. He knelt down to her level, lifting her chin with his fingers as she glared right into his gray eyes. "It's a shame, really." He sighed as if he was disappointed. "The only crime here is that you and I haven't gone out on a date."

"In your dreams, wolf-boy." Destiny rolled her eyes as they began glowing. "Sepor, dn-"

She caught off as a red handkerchief was tied around her mouth, preventing her from forming any words. Grey Coyote chuckled. "Well, sweetheart, it's been fun and all… but fun never lasts." Grey Coyote sighed again. "And never will this."

Then, suddenly, everything went black. It was silent.

* * *

_**~To Be Continued...~**_

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long with the update guys! I've been busy with school and other projects that I've been working on, so I guess I forgot about this story for a little while. However, I promise this will never ever EVER happen again. Again, please forgive me. Thanks for being so patient!**

**Anyways, please tell me what you thought of this chapter because I'd really like to know! R&amp;R! Criticism is very much appreciate. Flames, however, aren't and will be reported.**

_**~L. Dylan~**_


End file.
